


Her father

by mybabys123



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Meeting the Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29497545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybabys123/pseuds/mybabys123
Summary: Riven realizes that Beatrix is Andreas of Eraklyon's "daughter".
Relationships: Beatrix/Riven (Winx Club)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Her father

Once the whole thing with Rosalind taking over as headmistress and Saul Silva being arrested had settled down, Riven approached Beatrix, glancing warily at the tall, muscular man who was talking with the queen of Solaria.

"So is that your father?" Riven asked puzzled.

Beatrix grinned as she stepped forward, closer to him. "Well, not exactly, he's obviously not my biological father, but yeah, that's him."

He opened his mouth shifting his eyes from her to him. He did not expect the man in question to be Sky's father.

"Why? Scared? Don't worry he's not that kind of father, or so I think, I've never introduced him to a boy to be honest"

Riven didn't know exactly how to feel, relieved that her father was not that type of person, excited that he was her first boy or scared because if she had never introduced him to a boy it meant that there was still the possibility that he was that type of dad.

"Oh wait, please tell me you're not like one of those first-year specialists who look up to my dad." She said placing a hand on his shoulder.

Riven raised an eyebrow as if to say "really?" before answering. "The only one with daddy problems here is Sky"

Beatrix bit her lip, placing her other hand on his other shoulder, practically on him. "Then you won't mind kissing me here and now"

He circled her waist. What was Andreas going to do anyway? Hit a minor?

And then he leaned toward her, his lips inches from touching hers. "Should I ask Sky's permission now as well? Considering that you are like brothers now."

"Oh, god no. You didn't ask my father for permission to sleep with me, what makes you think you need Sky's permission now? Although it might be a good idea... Do you want us to go to Sky and Andreas and ask them what they think?" She said pulling away from him and placing her hands on her hips.

Riven looked at her in panic. Maybe he shouldn't have made that joke. He quickly shook his head taking her hand and dragging her away from the Eraklyons.


End file.
